


我的玫瑰

by Sika



Category: HarryPotter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sika/pseuds/Sika
Summary: 阿尔的成年礼





	我的玫瑰

这是盛夏，是玫瑰的花期。石勒苏益格南部的庄园里，庄园主格林德沃先生特意辟了一处玫瑰园，留住这一大片盛夏风光。

此时的玫瑰园中有一位留着红色长发的漂亮男孩，他正缩在秋千椅里，眯着眼享受着午后的闲适。

男孩是阿不思·邓布利多，庄园的另一位主人，也是霍格沃兹的男学生会主席、噢，应该说，下一任的。毕竟两个月后他才是七年级生。而现在，最重要的是，他即将迎来他的成年礼。

今天，便是他的生日。

成年就意味着，很多加诸于未成年巫师身上的限制都将不复存在——比如，校外不能使用魔法。

“今天开始，我可以自己去湖里游泳了。”阿不思喜滋滋地想着，“我可以给自己施个漂浮咒。”

他想到去年夏天，刚搬进来这里不久的那次小小事故。那时他正在庄园里漫步，湖水在盛夏的阳光下泛着粼粼波光，瞧着让人喜欢极了，阿不思想到湖里采摘阳光，于是他下水了。但很不幸的是，他的的确确，不通水性。在被爱人拉起来前，他狠狠地呛了几口水，脸色都苍白了许多。

面对着他年长的爱人、这位动不动就生气，现在也正瞪着他的盖勒特·格林德沃先生。阿不思并没有退缩，甚至欢快地笑着，“我现在可以这么说，我确实不是麻瓜童话的人鱼公主。”

他对表情严肃的盖勒特眨着眼。

“你当然不是。”不出所料，盖勒特还是放弃了教训他的想法。用柔软的绒毯子把阿不思裹了起来，金发先生才闷闷地接着说，“我记得那位美人的结局可不太好。”

阿不思闻言，眼睛明亮，惊喜地感叹，“噢！你读过麻瓜童话。”

“阿尔，我的宝贝。你喜欢的作品我都会去读。”盖勒特匆匆说。他又给他的小爱人施了一个保暖魔咒，才满意地摸着他柔软的长发，“重要的是，我不会让你和她一样，我会一直保护你，爱你，直到永远。”

“可我能自己保护自己。”阿不思脸红了，他把自己埋进毯子里，“我就要成年了，我是说，明年，很快了。”他瓮声瓮气的。

盖勒特终于笑了起来，“是的，你就快成年了，你当然能保护自己。但在那之前，甚至包括之后，我不会再让任何危险的东西有机会靠近你。我的玫瑰。”

听听，银舌先生多会说话呢。在一年后的今天，阿不思想着那句话仍能咯咯笑出来。

“在笑什么呢？阿尔？”有一个吻触碰了他的脸颊。

“盖尔，你今天好早！”阿不思惊喜地睁开眼睛，他金发的爱人正看着他，手上揪着糖纸的一角一晃一晃的。很快阿不思的注意力便被这颗糖果吸引了去，“噢！新出的口味！我只在波兹女士《你一定会爱上的十款新品甜食》传单上看过，好像都还没上架呢。”

“噢，那么正好。它今天上架了。”盖勒特说，他把阿不思抱了起来——得到一句’嘿，别把我当小孩子‘——然后自己坐到秋千椅里，让红发的小爱人靠在他胸膛。

吃到糖果的阿不思本来是该满足的，但他却因为盖勒特刚刚的动作不太满意，脸上的表情十分精彩。盖勒特挑了下眉，决定转移掉话题。他的手指绕着阿不思的长发，又轻柔地问了一遍，“所以，你刚刚在笑什么呢？”

阿不思一向喜欢被爱人抚摸头发。像被爱抚着的猫一样，他微微眯着眼，半晌才答，“没什么。我是在开心，我成年了！”

“是的，甜心。”盖勒特捏捏他的鼻尖，“你成年了。喜欢早上起来看到的礼物吗？”

“如果你是说床头的玫瑰，成山的波兹女士蜂蜜糖果，一个箱子的书、以及半个柜子的新衣服的话。是的，我喜欢。”阿不思撇着嘴，要他说实话，这些都太没有新意了，当然，它们是很好，只是，他觉得还应该特殊些的。

盖勒特笑了，“其实我还有个最重要的礼物没给你。”

“嗯？是什么？”阿不思抬起头，湛蓝的双眼里泛起疑惑。盖勒特吻上它们，但很快又将亲吻转移到小爱人微张的唇。银舌先生的舌尖轻轻掠过丰润的下唇，满意地感受爱人探出的舌头青涩的迎接。

“是这个。”这个柔软的湿吻后，盖勒特开口，“生日快乐，我的玫瑰。”

阿不思又咯咯笑了起来，他的笑带着羞怯，却同时又是明朗的。等他笑够了，他眨着眼，调皮地看着盖勒特，“那么现在，这朵玫瑰愿意为你绽放。”

 

※

 

盖勒特抱着阿不思到了卧房内，虽然他很想在缀着红玫瑰的小园子里接受阿不思的邀请——毕竟地点非常浪漫——但是，阿尔的初次，是他要慎重对待的。年长者依旧固执地认为，在外面做，对他的小爱人来说太过刺激了，第一次就该发生在床上，熟悉的房间、柔软的床，温柔且耐心的爱人，这才能留下最美好的成年礼回忆。

阿不思的脸是红的，甚至他红褐色的长发衬得他脸红得更加的诱人。他确实是一朵含苞待放的玫瑰，正要绽放，只为眼前的爱人。

盖勒特轻柔地把他放在床上，年长者细密的吻落下来，从小爱人的额头，到鼻尖，到下巴，到脖颈。阿不思痒极了，生理感知上是，心亦然。他渴求着更多的抚慰，长袍被盖勒特脱下，他光裸着身体，羞怯却期待。

很快爱人的吻蔓延下来，从脖颈，到胸骨上窝，沿着直线往下，停在了肚脐上。随着盖勒特舔着肚脐上面一些的肌肤，阿不思不禁颤抖着，嫩色的乳头也挺立起来。盖勒特满意极了，他撑起身子，俯视着被笼在他身影下的小爱人。爱人的长发如浓浓的颜料，随意泼洒在他们铺着深蓝丝绒的床上，两相映衬，贵不可言，他的身体因常年裹在长袍之下，显得过分的苍白，可在盖勒特眼里，这一切就如同最美的珍宝，或者说，阿不思本身就是他的珍宝。他愿像龙一样，一生守着这片璀璨。

“阿尔，阿尔……”盖勒特叹息，“你是这样的美丽。”

“我却不知道，你什么时候变成了诗人。”即便有些害羞，阿不思还是去拽盖勒特的长袍领口，“现在，来。你还在等待什么呢？”

盖勒特脱下自己的衣袍，这下他两人终于裸裎相对了。未拉好的窗帘盖不住铺洒进来的阳光，阿不思看着他的盖勒特苍白却强壮的身体，像世上一切拥有美好爱人的人一样，他有些自矜起来了，瞧呀，这样美丽的身体，是我一个人的啦。

他的羞涩随即被这样的想法推散不少，他笑了起来，偏过头亲吻爱人的手臂。无需摄神取念，盖勒特只要对上那双如天空般湛蓝的眼睛，就能知道他的阿尔在想些什么，于是盖勒特俯下身子，在他耳畔亲昵地嗅闻。他们赤裸的胸膛相贴着，阿不思觉得自己的乳头被对方坚实的胸肌弄得更痒了。不过盖勒特没再让它们等待，他灵巧的手指抚弄着一边，而唇舌则与另一边嬉戏起来。

银舌先生的舌头真像是有魔力呀。阿不思在心里感叹。但很快，他无法感叹了，爱人对他敏感处的吸吮逗弄推着他沉在欲潮之中。他的阴茎硬得发疼，整个人显出一种柔弱来。

盖勒特折腾够两颗宝珠，双唇又游移到了他之前舔过的、腹部的肌肤。阿不思被刺激得浑身酥软，但盖勒特的目的远不在此，他的唇慢慢地，慢慢地滑到了小爱人阴茎的根部，舌尖精准地勾了一下双丸。

“啊！”可怜的阿不思，平时都很少抚慰自己的男孩此时险些射了出来。这太过了，可盖勒特还在继续，年长者含住了那两颗小东西，手指成圈状握住了挺立的阴茎，富有技巧地套弄起来。他时不时收缩，配合着吸吮双丸的节奏，很快阿不思便受不住，盖勒特心中暗笑，含住快要发泄的阴茎，用舌尖触碰着前端，帮助他的小爱人更快地达到了顶峰。

阿不思喘着气，没有男人拒绝得了高潮的魔力，他的头脑几乎一片空白，茫然的看着盖勒特吞下他的东西。

“味道不错……”年长者说，阿不思这才后知后觉地羞恼起来，“你怎么能，吞那个！”

“这是玫瑰上的露珠，我怎么不能吞下呢？”他的尾音很勾人，阿不思觉得自己不能更脸红了。但盖勒特没有就此放过他的小爱人，“现在，才是正餐时间，我的阿尔。”

阿不思的双腿被轻柔但不容拒绝的分开，盖勒特揉弄着他的大腿内侧，一个无声的飞来咒让装着软膏的小银盒子摔在了床上，盖子已经被打开，散发着甜香，盖勒特空出一只手，沾了一指头的软膏。

“蜂蜜味，你的最爱。”他说。阿不思别开脸，不去看爱人揶揄的笑。他的后穴很快被手指侵入，因为有软膏的润滑，推进并不太困难，阿不思也没感觉太不舒适。盖勒特时时记着，他要给阿不思的是一个甜蜜的、美好的初次，不该有任何的痛苦。于是他的扩张显得格外的温柔，倒是阿不思受不住了，男孩在第四根手指推进来时，咕哝了一句，“够了，盖尔。可以了，我要你。”

年长者不为所动，他极耐心地再确认了一遍，才抽出手指，扶着自己硬得不能更硬的阴茎，缓缓推了进去。

有赖于完美的前戏和扩张，这次进入宾主皆欢。在整根没入时，盖勒特在心中感慨二人的契合，而阿不思也发出了满足的呻吟。

太舒服了。好像盖尔的东西本来就该在里面。他想，欲望烧得他迷蒙起来，他伸出手，被爱人拉着抱在怀里，他抱着盖勒特的背，而年长者已经开始了律动。

盖勒特的顶撞并不粗野，他努力将自己控制在阿不思能舒服的范围内。“记得给他最好的。”盖勒特在心中再次提醒自己。但阿不思想的没那么多，他只觉得盖勒特对他的身体了若指掌，他体内最渴求的地方正被一下一下戳着，喘得像个风箱，快感让他像海里的小舟，几乎攀不住他的依靠。很快盖勒特了解到了，他把小爱人抱得更紧，用他的身体做为小爱人支撑的力量，他在床上实在是太贴心了，阿不思的方方面面都被他照顾到。如他所想，这定然会是最美好的初次回忆。

他们做了几次，到了夜幕挂上星星时才停了下来。

阿不思懒懒地躺在盖勒特怀里，诚然他是精力旺盛的年轻人，这样长时间且愉快的性事实在将他的体力消耗尽了。看着床头暖黄色的星星灯，阿不思有些困倦，他在迷迷糊糊中想起自己和盖勒特的初遇。

那是三强争霸赛的时候了，在霍格沃兹，盖勒特作为德国魔法部的官员前来观礼，而那时的阿不思，还是个普通的五年级学生，年龄不够，连比赛的资格都没有。噢，或许不普通，毕竟他还是格兰芬多的级长呢。好吧，不太普通的五年级格兰芬多于星夜在天文塔遇到了一个人。有着一头浅色金发，高大挺拔的外国人。阿不思认得出他，毕竟这位格林德沃先生盛名在外，关于他的外貌，他的地位、他的强大、他的脾气、他的预言天分、甚至他的“银舌巧辩”都是近日霍格沃兹的热门话题。

而那时，人们津津乐道的格林德沃先生正一瞬不错地盯着阿不思。

“你看到了什么？”阿不思问他。

那位先生回答他说，“我看到了，我和你会在一起，我们会住到乡间的大房子里，一起生活。当然，生活是快乐的、甜蜜的。而我们俩……我们俩……彼此相爱，就算是死亡也无法将我们分开。”

说到这，金发的先生笑了一下。

那时的阿不思并没有把这些话当真，甚至他觉得这不过是格林德沃先生一次有点恶劣的小玩笑——虽然他在自己身上找不到被对方这样开玩笑的原因——而现在……他握着盖勒特的手，他们两个做了爱，正躺在柔软的大床上。

他笑了。

盖勒特又问他，“你笑什么呢？”

阿不思回答说，“我想起了，我们第一次见面的时候，你跟我说的话来了。”

于是盖勒特也笑了起来。他说：“是的，我说过我们会在一起，住到乡间的大房子里。我和你彼此相爱，幸福而甜蜜，就算死亡也无法将我们分开。你现在相信了吗？”

阿不思勾紧了他的手指，“时间会一步步证明它们的。”

盖勒特亲吻着小爱人的头发，重复了他的话，“是的，时间会一步步证明它们的。”

阿不思笑了起来，他将自己更放松地陷在盖勒特的怀抱中，“再跟我说点什么吧，我想睡了。”

“生日快乐。”

“你说过了。”

“我爱你。”

“这个你每天都说……”

“那么，晚安……我的玫瑰。”

“晚安……嗯……好吧，还有，我爱你……”

“我也爱你……”

他们俩都累了，在星月的抱拥下沉入梦乡，却一直没有放开彼此紧握的手。

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的太喜欢他们了，没有办法哪怕虐其中一个人，虽然甜文苦手，但还是努力了


End file.
